


Unum centum vitae

by DemonufSans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry Potter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Petunia Dursley, Gray Harry Potter, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Ron Weasley Bashing, light to dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: In Lucius Malfoy’s anger over Harry Potter dropping and breaking the prophecy, he fires a cruse by the name of Unum centum Vitae at the Boy-Who-Lived, now Harry Potter must go through at his past lives starting with his last life. Harry Potter will come out of it a different person than was before, he will learn of the betrayal of Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and of how Dumbledore wishes for him to be killed. The Wizarding World will not survive this new Boy-Who-Lived.





	1. the curse and a girl named Iris Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited

Unum centum vitae!” Lucius Malfoy shouted in pure rage aiming his wand for The Boy-Who-Live.

Harry Potter had dropped and shattered the prophecy that the dark side had been after for years. if Harry was being honest, he would tell anyone who asked what he thought about prophecies he would tell them that he thought them to be bullshit. When the spell hit he fa elt a pain worse than any Rape session that his uncle and cousin had ever put him through. It started with the eyes and spread throughout his body. It was only because he had so much practice with staying silent while in pain that he was able to not scream out in agony. Lucius Malfoy let out a surprised gasp because the boy's green eyes started to be taken over by a purple color.

_ ‘A little girl about seven sat in the corner of the room as her parents signed the paperwork that the goblins provided for them to sign. She was a squib after all and no one wants a squib, especially not on like her. _

_ _

_ “ It’s official Iris stellae Black is now an orphan and will be placed at the nearest muggle orphanage,” the goblin said _

_ _

_ Her parents got up and started living. Her father stopped next to her, looked into her violet eyes with his ice-blue eyes with disgust and disappointment. As he finally passed her by mutter ‘good reddens’ with such disdain it hurt. Her mother didn’t even look at her as she left the room, her mother's neat red hair that Iris inhabited was a mess and her brown eyes were watery but Iris couldn’t sense the hatred her father had on her mother. _

_ _

_ “Alright Miss Black it’s time to go,” the goblin said’ _

the rest of the fight was filled with that one vision up till Bellatrix cursed Harry's godfather into the veil.

“I killed Sirius Black! I killed him!” she cried as she ran off and harry chased her down the corridor.

“Crucio!” harry shouted as they got to a floo.

Bellatrix fell to her knees not expecting the Boy-Who-Lived to Crucio her, she screamed for a good couple of seconds before she started giggling.

“You have to mean it icy baby potty!” she laughed 

He tried again, making it last longer than before but in the end, she still laughed in his face. Then a thought struck him and he turned his eyes that were almost completely violet on Bellatrix with a cruel glint in them that made her stiffen.

“I could kill you,” he suddenly said in a calm tone

It was at that moment that the dark lord Voldemort had found them but he kept out of sight just to watch.

“I could kill and no one would blame it on me,” he said looking down at her no longer holding the cruse “no one would know, after all. Your just a filthy Death eater, no one would blink twice,”

That had the dark lord stiffen like his subordinate. Could the boy be bluffing?

“they would most likely blame it on whatever Malfoy hit me with,”

The dark lord reminded himself to ask Lucius what he hit the Boy-Who-Lived with later

“Is that so?” the dark lord made himself known making the boy jump

The boy turned to him and he had to keep from gasping in a manner not becoming of a dark lord. The boy’s left eye was completely swallowed by violet and the right on was halfway there. The boy looked surprised to see the dark lord there. Dumbledore showed up seconds later and a fight that will go down in history ensued.

*

Harry was in the infirmary as he listened to Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

“He has gotten more powerful madam!” Dumbledore exclaimed

“Now Albus I don’t see how that is a problem,” Pomfrey said 

“He is not yet seventeen and he has gained as much a magical boost as if he had just turned seventeen,” Dumbledore tried to argue “He blew up my office! and look at his eyes!”

“That enough out of you Albus!, get out you are disturbing my patients!” she said scolded pushing him out of the room.

Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep dreaming about that poor little girl with red hair and violet eyes.

_ ‘The goblin that now looked human apparated them to a place called ‘Lotus Children Orphanage’ the place was falling apart and look old. _

_ _

_ “Alright Miss Black this is your new home from now on,” he said pulling her with him to the orphanage _

_ _

_ The matron, who insisted everyone called her Madam Especia, didn’t like Iris at all. Iris always had to go last in everything except the chores that she was now to do all day every day. Iris got the littlest and coldest bedroom and the thinnest blanket and a hard pillow, she, however, had no bed and had to sleep on the floor. She even cut all of Iris’s hair off into a boy cut say her hair was an eye-sore. Iris cried hard that night because she remembered her mother's warmth and how her father used to tell her how beautiful her hair was, she missed her home and she started wishing death on the matron. _

_ _

_ Iris waited all week for her eleventh birthday hoping that she would get a Hogwarts letter but it never happened and she realized that her parents had been right to thank that she was a squib. Iris cried for months in the safety of her room hoping to hope that this was just a bad dream. _

_ _

_ Iris was twelve when she first killed someone, it was an accident. One minute the man was trying to rape her and the next he was dead. Iris knew that squibs had a little magic in them but not enough to do magic and she had believed it was not enough to do accidental magic. That night when she got back to the Orphanage she told the matron that she tripped. _

_ _

_ Iris was fourteen when the booming started, she and the other kids would hide in the bunkers until morning hoping against hope that they would survive. Iris died on her fifteenth birthday when she was locked out of the bunker, all she felt was a burning pain and she was no more’ _

_ _

Harry woke up with tears in his eyes not knowing why he was seeing these things.


	2. Albert Chester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited

Harry woke up from his dreamless sleep with a start. It was hard to breathe, he felt a familiar fire in his throat that reminded him of that time his uncle strangled him. He felt like he had been punched several times with a force that would break a few bones. Harry tried to sit up but someone gently pushed him back down onto the bed, which almost made him panic.

“Madam Pomfrey said that you shouldn’t get up yet.”

At the voice, Harry turned his head to see Hermione sitting calmly at his bedside with a book thicker than her head that was unopened in her hands. She looked slightly pale and had dark bags under her eyes as if she hadn’t slept.

“Mione?” he asked half-dazed

“Yes, that's me,” She smiled slightly “I look like this because I was researching the spell Malfoy Sr. used on you. The spell is called Unum centum vitae, when translated into English it means ‘One hundred lives’, it’s a very dangerous spell that very few have survived, When it's first cast and some don’t survive the beginning or the end. It starts with the last life before the one you are currently living in all the way to your very first life. You have already finished the first stage and you have a ninety-nine left to go, I can tell because of your eyes. Every time you go on to a new life your eyes change to the color of that person and you feel the pain that they were in when they died,” She explained

“W-What c-color?” he asked barely about to speak

“The first time it went from green to violet and now it’s gone from violet to honey brown,” She replied understanding what he was asking “I know this is on a totally different note but I overheard Dumbledore talking to the teachers, they were wondering if you would be staying at Hogwarts and he said and I quote ‘ he is better off with his loving relatives and the blood wards ’ apparently it’s all for the greater good,” she said sneering at the phases  _ 'Loving relatives' _ ,  _ 'blood wards' _ and the  _ 'greater good' _ . She sighed and continued. “You should get some rest before Dumbledore comes to take you home,” She said pulling the blankets over him

Harry started to drift with the worry of having to go back to the Dursley’s early.

_ ‘He looked at the letter that was given to him with care and disbelief. On the letter was written his name, address, and bedroom. _

_ _

_ Albert Basil Chester _

_ Cloak Lane, number 6, London _

_ the bedroom to by the stairs to the left _

_ _

_ Albert looks at the man who had given him his letter. The man had a bread that was red just like his hair and he wore a pair of half-moon shaped glasses. The man was smiling at him and his blue eyes twinkled. _

_ _

_ “I forbid it!” his father yelled _

_ _

_ “I’m afraid Mister Chester that you don’t have a choice and neither does your son,” the man said, the twinkle in his eye gone and a look Albert didn’t like, replace it _

_ _

_ “Says who?!” his mother demanded _

_ _

_ “both the magical and muggle ministry requires that all muggleborns go to Hogwarts, if the parents try to stop them they will go to Azkaban and the child will go to one of two places. To the closest living relative or be put in the custody of the Ministry” the said in a tone that was treating _

_ _

_ Albert looked at his older brother for help but as he looked at his face his heart sank. His brother was sneering at him and he looked like he just swallowed something nasty. _

_ Albert looked away from his brother and over to his parents. They were both extremely red in the face and looked like they would turn purple. Being magical explained a lot now that he thought about it, all the things, like that time his stop a plate from falling to the floor in mid-air. _

_ He always knew that his family didn’t like his witchcraft, they had told him once that if it weren’t for the fact that it was illegal nowadays they would have burned him at the stack. _

_ _

_ He looked at the letter again in despair, blonde hair falling in his face and hoping that he could get through this’ _

Harry jolted awake as a spell that was meant to wake him up hit him. He looked around the room to see an angry Madam Pomfrey, grandfatherly Dumbledore, and two sneering Professors, both Snape and McGonagall.

"Ah!, harry my boy so nice of you to join us! It is time to take you home” The headmaster said causing the professors to sneer more but for different reasons

Harry didn’t like the idea of going back to the Dursleys at all and if he could he would protest about it even if his aunt started to be nice to him in recent years. Harry couldn’t move or speak because of the pain he was in.

Harry allowed Madam Pomfrey to pour some pain potions down his throat but still couldn’t speak for some reason. He allowed Professor McGonagall to help him out of bed and to the headmaster so he could take him to the Dursleys. He still wished he didn’t have to go back to the hellhole.

When he was dressed and ready to go with his trunk and everything the headmaster led him to the apparation point and apparated to 4 Privet Drive. Dumbledore knocked on the door and waited with a smile on his face for it to be answered.

His aunt opened to the door only to look at them in shook. Dumbledore asked if they could come in so he could explain the situation. And explain he did, from when harry got hit by a spell to what the spell does and to let mister Dursley know. Harry wished that the man would stop talking and leave already so he could sleep before his uncle got back home.

When Dumbledore finally left Harry's aunt turned to him grabbed him by the face, nails digging in slightly and looked him in the eye. He wasn’t sure what she was thinking but it was clear very soon.

“That spell has taken Lily’s beautiful eyes away” She aunt whispered “Go to your room and stay there. I will keep them busy as long as I can” she said staring into his once killing curse green eyes

He nodded and headed upstairs to his room to sleep. Once his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

_ ‘Albert was happy to finally had done his school shopping but he spent most of his time hiding in his room. His family was a God abiding family and because he could do witchcraft his parents started to neglect him, from food to affection. His brother had become worse than before and was doing more than just insulting him now. _

_ He didn’t understand, it wasn’t like he asked for this. It wasn’t like it was his choice to be a wizard and he wished his family could see that. Albert looked at his charms book and tried to read but the situation was bugging him. _

_ _

_ Albert went to Hogwarts in September and came back in July. He was learning things not even wizard society would approve of if they knew. Things didn’t improve over the years with his family and he continued to go to the magic school. One day a year before his seventeenth birthday his brother strangled him to death after beating him and letting his friends have a go. He died from heartbreak on the way to the hospital.’ _

Harry slept for the rest of the day, dreaming about Albert and the many things he learned about magic before he was killed by his brother for the rest of the day


	3. Ariana Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited.

Harry woke up with a sense of peace, he felt no pain at all. He heard the locks on the door being unlocked and braced himself in case it was his uncle. When his aunt walked through and looked at him. As if she knew what he was going to ask she told him that his eyes were starting to turn Blue. She walked in sat a plate of Luke-warm soup and day-old bread by his bedside.

“I talked to Vernon and he has agreed to leave you alone until Dudley gets back from school, so you have three days before he does anything, so use it,” She said before she left the room and locked the door again.

Harry sat up and grabbed the soup and bread and started eating. He was unsure in the last few years how to feel about his aunt change of heart, he had found out that his aunt only married his uncle because she had become pregnant and now he wondered if she was beginning to regret it or if she always had and was just now trying to change things. He finished the food she brought him and placed it back on the desk for her to come and grab later.

As he laid down his mind wandered to his godfather, he could almost cry but he had long since dried up all his tears. The man had promised that when he was free he would take harry in, they had been exchanging letters even when Dumbledore forbid it. They had gotten to know each other very well, then his godfather Sirius was taken away through the Veil. Harry closed his brown and blue eyes and tried to sleep.

_ ‘The room that was once warm and cozy was now cold and stuffy. The young girl with blue eyes and blonde hair was in the arms of her sobbing mother. _

_ _

_ ‘I’m sorry Ariana ’ her mother kept whispering over and over again as if it was her fault but Ariana knew it wasn’t her fault. Those boys had no right to be in their yard. She knew, after all, her father had told her so many times. But even with that knowledge, she couldn’t stop the tears from dropping in fat globs, she was only six and didn’t quite understand what she did wrong. Her father had left hours ago and she was scared that he would get in trouble. _

_ _

_ Her fears were proven right the next day when the Aurors came to take her father away. She lived for years with her mother teaching her how to control her magic and emotions so she didn’t hurt herself or someone else. over the years her mother began to become sick and tried to tell people that she was part of certain pureblood families but no one believed her not even Ariana herself. _

_ _

_ Ariana was thirteen when she had one of her rages and killed her mother. No one was around when it happened she had been so scared having no idea of what she had done only that her mother wasn’t breathing.’ _

Harry woke with a start as his aunt shook him awake. He looked at her in confusion, he wondered why she had woken him until he saw the plate of food and understood what she had woken him for.

“Here, it’s your lunch,” she said handing him a plate of leftovers.

He thanked her before she left and began to eat, the mashed potatoes were cold along with the vegetables and meatloaf. The dish also had day-old bread with it, it was better than what he would eat as a kid but he still had to eat everything cold because his uncle didn’t want to waste energy on him.

He sat the plate down on the desk and got back in bed to sleep, he was exhausted.

_ ‘She watched as her older brother came home angry and cold, he’d never been angry before. Cold yes but never angry. She knew that he was most likely angry at her for killing their mother so she hid in the shadows when he was around. Her brother thought she was unstable and broken but she wasn’t. She could still think for herself she just got lost in thought sometimes. She stared at the broken nameplate that had the name ‘Ariana Dumbledore’ painted on it, in one of her brother Albus’s many angry outbreaks he had smashed the only thing she had left of her mother. She wanted to cry but she couldn’t find the tears that should be inside her. She bent down and started picking up the pieces from the floor cutting her fingers in the process. _

_ _

_ A week later just shy of her fourteenth birthday her brother started hanging out with a German boy named Gellert Grindelwald with hair so blonde she thought it was white. She found nothing wrong with it at first until she heard them whispering about ruling the world, doing things for the ‘Greater good’ and many other things that she began to become scared. She watched and listened in the shadows to what her brother and his friend were planning, she wanted to tell someone but most people even her brother Aberforth believed her to be paranoid to the point he always turned his ear in the other direction when she spoke. _

_ _

_ Two months after her birthday a fight broke out between Aberforth, Albus and Gellert. She wanted to help Aberforth fight against Albus and Gellert but she couldn’t use magic as she had been damaged long ago by those four muggle boys. It was only when she saw the killing curse fired by Albus at Aberforth that she jumped in front of him to protect him. She never did get to tell him about the plans that those two had.' _

Harry woke up with a start, he was in shock about the information he now possessed. He had once been a girl name Ariana Dumbledore, the sister to his headmaster Albus Dumbledore who until now he had believed that he had always been perfect and caring. But now he was seeing a whole new picture through the eyes of the man's little sister. Harry began to think that maybe the man was just wearing a mask of some kind. Harry also recognized the headmaster’s younger self as the man from the last life. A little while later his aunt came in to give him more food and water, he ate it slowly as he tried to organize his memories from his past lives especially the ones about Ariana.

Harry stayed up till midnight and he was going to go to bed when Hermione’s owl came to his window to drop off books and food with a letter. He opened the letter to see what she had written to him and smiled.

‘The food is for when they decide to forget you and the books should help to organize the memories of your past lives.

With hugs and kisses ~ Hermione’

he stashed the stuff she gave him away and sent her owl back her with a few treats before going to bed, he slept dreamlessly.


	4. Side story: Severus Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, so I've been sick lately so my updates will be slower than normal. normally the reason I'm late because of writer's block.
> 
> Edit: this chapter has been edited.

When Severus saw Lily’s green eyes being devoured by a violet color he didn’t know how to feel. Her eyes on the boy were the only reminder that she actually existed, her eyes on the boy was the only thing keeping him from doing more than insulting the boy. When he heard from the headmaster at the doorway to the hospital-wing the next day that Lucius Malfoy, his friend, his brother in all but blood cast a deadly curse that very few survived he wanted to go to the bastards home and hex him, maybe ever strangle him but he was in Azkaban.

When he walked into the wing the headmaster woke the boy up with a spell he had never heard of before. When the Potter boy looked at him, the violet that had taken over his green eyes and was now slowly being covered by a honey brown color that reminded him of James Potter in more than one way.

That realization almost had him cry, after all, he hadn’t cried over their deaths in years even if some part of him he tried to convince himself that he still loathed Jame Potter. To cover up his pain he sneered in hopes that the anguish he was feeling would go away.

As the headmaster took the potter boy away to his relative's place McGonagall shifted in his direction and gave him a sympathetic look.

“It must be arduous to see James eye color in his eyes, I mean it was already tough seeing Lily’s eyes on him,” she said walking away.

She was right it was arduous for him to see their eyes on the boy. When James and Lily died Severus realized that it wasn’t just Lily he had loved but James as well, he couldn’t understand how he could love someone who had tortured him so much. When their son came to school he took all his vexation and grievance out on the boy trying to convince himself that James Potter was still evil. Even though he knew that James and Lily would be disappointed in him for doing so.

Severus walked out of the wing to his Rooms that had a Floo system in it. He was going to talk to Lucius Malfoy’s wife, Narcissa Malfoy nee black.

Narcissa greeted him and invited him for some much-needed tea. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

“So what brings you to my home dear Severus?” Narcissa asked

“I wanted to ask you a favor,” He said taking a sip of his sweet violet tea that Narcissa always favored

“Oh? and want might that be?” She asked putting her tea down

“Tell Lucius that when he gets out of Azkaban. He better be prepared for me to not only for me to curse him but for me to also hex and quite possibly strangle him as well, tell him to think on why I would do such a thing because I expect an answer,” He said calmly as possible 

“I can do that,” Narcissa said thinking that Severus’s behavior was almost mother-like. She smirked inwardly, Lucius was in for a surprise when he came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus: *harry has James' eyes* I'm going to kill Lucius Malfoy
> 
> James and Lily in the afterlife: Don't do It!, Severus!


End file.
